


RRA : Su'Karuudo (en)

by Menelor



Series: RRA Kodryma [2]
Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Poetic, Prose Poem, RRA by evilitachi (DA), Ragaki Runeland by evilitachi (DA)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the <a href="http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Up-for-Adoption-Conditions-440040083">Su'Karuudo Contest</a>.<br/>Poetic and melancolic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RRA : Su'Karuudo (en)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [RRA : Su'Karuudo (fr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456753) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor). 



> My DA entry : http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/RRA-Su-Karuudo-447099573  
> Translation done by my friend Salarmy.

# Su’Karuudo – Writing Contest

  
<http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Up-for-Adoption-Conditions-440040083>

* * *

_A young Kodryma was looking out the window. In this damp and cloudy weather, he was waiting for the rain._

_A young Kodryma was waiting at the window. In this dark and bright weather, he was hoping for the rainbow._

_A young Kodryma was sitting at the window. In this radiant weather, he was wishing for the storm._

_A young Kodryma was smiling at the window. In this wet and cold weather, he was watching the water flowing._

* * *

 

Su'Karuudo liked the rain. It was what he loved more than anything. He liked being at his window watching the water fall,hearing these little splashing sounds near his ears, creating a symphony from the rain and inventing a world filled with magic.

He liked having a quiet time, admiring the world with brand new eyes and unveiling the wonders the universe was hiding.

Su'Karuudo liked the silence. It was what he appreciated from time to time. He liked contemplating his environment in a strong silence, perceiving the world through its little sounds and twitters, thinking about a melody from nothing and believing in miracles, in an astounded silence.

He liked reading, exalting himself with art masterpieces and laughing cheerfully at life's little delights.

Su'Karuudo liked daytime. It favored it over the night. He liked seeing people living their lives, he liked listening to them rather than interacting with them, somewhat eliciting a song to define who they were and build a big mansion inside his head.

He liked the rain, he appreciated the silence, the day cheered him up but he abhorred violence.

Su'Karuudo did not quite like to fight. It was what he hated most of all. He did not like watching people argue, hearing their screams resonating near his ears. He hated having to choose between words and actions, defining a life based on a vest.

He hated war, the deaths brought by it and the everlasting sorrow it leads to.

Su'Karuudo did not like arguments. It was what he loathed. He did not like being the witness of people dear to him exchanging hard words vehemently, nor perceiving their clamors despite the distance. He hated having to choose between one and another, having nightmares because of a quarrel.

He hated fire, the destruction it could cause, and the damages it would leave behind.

Su'Karuudo did not like the pain. It was what made him sick. He did not like to see people suffer, whatever the way they did, or hearing them agonizing. He hated having to choose between fight to defend himself or fight to survive, and only dreaming to see himself live.

He hated war, loathed arguments, pain revolted him but he loved life.

Su'Karuudo loved life more than anything. He loved living and seeing everyone around him lives as well. He appreciated seeing people close to him be happy. He liked the company of his family and his friends. He adored gazing at the world and watching it getting filled with beautiful things. He cherished the life he had been given. He worshipped the perfection of the world and marveled at any life, be it bloomed in light or in the shadows.

He simply loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have loved, please fav :  
> [My DA entry](http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/RRA-Su-Karuudo-447099573) and [Su'Karuudo.](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Up-for-Adoption-Conditions-440040083)


End file.
